"Pets in My Pocket" Ep.9
"A New Land" Treena walks out of the shed and sees something gold shining on the back of a truck. Treena:(Thinking) It's the other half of the Golden Friendship! I must run to tell Mike! Treena turns around then suddenly stops. Treena: (Thinking) Maybe it whould be useless to get the gaurds. I could just simply jump onto the truck, grab the other half, jump back down, then take it to Mike and royal gaurds. Treena runs up to the truck and jumps onto the back. Treena:(Thinking) Oh no, it's just a button. That was a complete whast of time. Sudenly the truck drives of with Treena. Treena:Oh no! Treena: Help! Somone help me! Later... Mike: It's getting late, we should be getting to bed. Tickles: But, what about Stretch and Treena? They've been missing for hours. Digger: We can't go to bed without them. We need to go looking for them! Mike: I whould like to, but it's getting late, we should be getting to bed. Besides, wherever they are, I'm sure there safe. Tickles: Where will we sleep? Mike: We'll take shelter in the abandoned shed where we were looking for the Golden Friendstip. Mike, Digger, and Tickles walk into the shed and fall asleep. Meanwhile... Treena has fallen asleep on the truck. The truck parks near a building. Treena wakes up shortly after, then jumps off. Meanwhile, Treena's image appears in a stone lined pond, where a Grayhound puppy sees it, then runs into a castle. Grayhound: Princess Allie! Allie: What is it, Cleo? Is a child in need of a pet? Cleo: Well, a picture apeared in the Magic Pond, but it was a picture of a puppy, not a child. Allie: A puppy? What do you supose that means? Cleo: I don't know. Mybe since a puppy apeared in the pond it means she should be sent here? Allie: I think your right. Allie walks to the pond and uses a jewl called the Joyfull Friendship to send Treena to Pocket Peek. Treena: Huh, Where am I? Allie: Your in Pocket Peek. I am Allie, the princess of Pocket Peek. Treena: How did I get here? Allie: I sent you here with the Joyfull friendship. Treena: Why? Allie: Your picture was in the Magic Pond, so I used the Joyfull Friendship to send you here. Cleo comes runing from the castle to the Magic Pond. Treena: Who is this? Allie: This is Cleo, she is the head of my royal knights. Treena: Nice to meet you, Cleo. Cleo: Thank you. What is your name? Treena: Treena. Treena: Princess Allie, could you send me back to hooperville? Allie: Hooperville? What are you talking about, you were in Floydwell. Treena: Floydwell?! I thought I was still in Hooperville. Cleo: What do you mean by that? Treena: Well, I was in Hooperville, then I got seperated from my friends, then I gues I ended up in Floydwell. Allie: Whould you like me to send you back to Floydwell, so you can find your way back to Hooperville? Treena: No, I think I'll stay here for a whille. Allie: Ok. Cleo: Whould you like me to show you around? Treena: Sure. Treena fallows Cleo into town. Category:Episode